


Battle

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Supernatural Spells [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Hermione Granger Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Battles, Dean just knows that he can't win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

Own Nothing.

One-shot  
......................................

"Dean Winchester!" She shouted as she stormed into the living room. She glared at the man, both Bobby and Sam backing away from Dean. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to see your dirty magazines?" She held up a copy of Busty Asians and threw it at him. "It is degrading and disgusting to look at!"

"Well maybe if my girlfriend had sex with me once and awhile I wouldn't need it." He stated, setting the magazine to the side. He stood up and stared at her. "Ever think of that Honey?"

She continued to glare at him. "Have you ever heard of Lysistrata, Dean?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked back at Sam. Sam sighed and looked back up at his brother. "It's an old Greek comedy where the women have a sex strike."

Dean stared back at his girlfriend in shock. "You're kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm being funny?" She asked with her arms crossed. "Now we could play this out the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

Dean stared at her before looking back at his magazine. He sighed and picked it up and tossed it in the fire. "Hey!" Bobby shouted. He glanced at Hermione who raised an eyebrow. Bobby decided to keep his mouth shut and look away, an angry Hermione Granger was a dangerous women.

"Good, now that we're all on the same page, if I find one more magazine I will hurt all of you, so hide your shit." She walked up stairs to finish laundry before the three of them headed out on another hunting trip.

Dean smirked and glanced at his brother and Bobby. "Excuse me." He ran upstairs and they heard the door slam shut and then nothing.

"How do you live with the two of them on the road?" Bobby asked Sam.

Sam sighed and looked at his old friend. "Separate rooms and Hermione knows some pretty handy sound proofing charms. They come in handy, often."


End file.
